


Forever 18

by Crapicorns



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: Everyone is destined to meet their soulmate at some point in their life until then they don't age over 18/If you have feedback don't be afraid to send me it\





	Forever 18

Close your eyes and take a breath. Let all that is trapped in your head cease. Now, imagine a world where everyone has a single soulmate. A soulmate that is tied to them by an invisible line. Or a "string" if you may. This line symbolizes everlasting love. 

In a world of past time, there was peace. a quiet calm peace that everyone would be granted this string of fate. After the people realized the tries power of the string is when the killings began.

You may be a bit confused. It is only natural, but let me explain. 

This "string" I have told you of is a connection that is a so-called "gift" of the gods. Simply put as when two children are born they will create this attachment. It was a way to make sure no one was lonely in the world. 

So once one of the children hit eighteen they would stay eighteen for however long it took to meet their soul mate. And they would someday. There was no way out of it. Whether it be there a next-door neighbor or a transfer student from Ireland. When you meet them a feeling if pure warmth will spread through your body. They will feel it too. But only if they have already turned eighteen. If not they will feel it when that time comes.

Some would take this towards their advantage as well. Once they met their soul mate either they be eighteen or not they would kill them so that they would stay eighteen. 

Forever immortal. 

Forever. . . . 

Eighteen.


End file.
